Her Weakness
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Basically ending D, with some extra plot at the end to make it somewhat happier. However, Aeron knows what mistake he made as to know why Elena ended up like she ended up. Mavda's husband also says words that aren't... well, gibberish! Rated T for emotional theme and slight language, if "old hag" is considered to be vulgar (which in my books, it is.)


_**Chapter 1**_

Aeron woke up to see Elena staring out the window, as if she were in some other realm. When she'd realized that he'd woke up, she looked at him. He stood next to her, and he could see that she was worried about something.

"Aeron... What do you think happened in that Tower 800 years ago?" She asked, with a sense of uncertainty and slight fear.

Aeron gave a slight- very slight- shrug of his shoulders, and he didn't know how to respond, as he didn't know.

"You promised we'd... always be together, didn't you?" Elena's voice seemed to have merged with another woman's, but Aeron felt that the aura around Elena was queer. He noticed that her mark was giving out a queer glow. He also wondered if Elena was saying that as he wasn't talking to her all that often, as he wanted to give her all the master flesh ASAP.

In response, Aeron nodded.

**That evening...**

Aeron was getting set to go to the next Tower. He made sure the mechanism on his chain functioned properly, that his armguards were secure, etc. When he felt Elena's arms around him. Aeron was a bit surprised at first, but then he smiled, as Elena was just being sweet, like the wonderful woman she was.

But all of that changed when he felt her teeth on his neck, and she was growling a bit.

"Elena, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aeron tried to shake off Elena, but at the same time, not harm her, when she was thrown on the ground completely.

"Elena!" Aeron shouted, hoping he hadn't harmed his beloved.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Elena shouted, her voice connected to that other enigmatic voice yet again. Her eyes were a dark, dark red. But then she turned back to her old self, and she gasped and her eyes were back to their normal red colour. However, a familiar sharp pain coursed throughout her being, and transformation liquid came, the royal purple liquid oozing out of her arms and legs. Aeron gasped.

"Why?! Why Aeron?! I ate the flesh!" More purple oozed out. "I ATE IT ALL!" Where the tentacles out of her shoulder came out, and explosion of purple liquid ejected out suddenly, and Aeron stepped back when it nearly touched his boots. Her tentacles came out of her shoulder, and Aeron stepped forward to assist, when Elena turned her face. Her eyes were now rainbows, a black line being the diameter through her pupil, which made her eyes look somewhat cat-like in appearance. Aeron gasped.

"Aeron... It seems that I cannot be human..." She gasped as another purple explosion came out, "anymore." She finally stood up.

"Should I become that... **Thing...** Remember it's not me." She placed her hand on the mechanism of the chain, and like a crossbow, the sides extended out, so that if Aeron shot the trigger... "Please, Aeron," she pleaded, and Aeron gasped at her intention. "I beg of you."

Aeron hesitated for a moment. Why must it have to end like this? Regretfully, he shot the trigger.

The silver chain shot out, impaling Elena's midsection, killing her weak, frail, and gaunt being. She gasped, and fell to the ground, smiling, yet dead. Aeron couldn't believe what he'd done. He screamed. He then did the Vow Of Aios,intertwining his pointer finger with Elena's pointer finger.

Mavda arrived afterward. "It appears she was too weak to bear the curse."

"I gave her flesh! She ate it all, she hated it, but she ate it all!"

"The curse overcame her weak being. Even with the flesh, the bearer of the Curse must withstand some strength of the curse. The bearer must have someone else to support her, and be with her, as to understand the pain. To make her cheerful. To give her gifts. And of course, to offer temporary beast flesh on the side so that she suffers less from the transformations."Mavda tried to make Aeron understand his mistake.

Aeron understood. He groaned. How could he have put Elena's thoughts and feelings to the side? He hardly spoke with her, he hadn't gave her as much as a gift as even a dryad berry, and although he occasionally gave her beast flesh, he had always wanted to give her only Master Flesh, and therefore, every time he came back from defeating a Master, Elena was usually in the stage before her complete transformation.

"It's all my fault."

"Yes, but it's crucial that you would have understood why. I gave you hints, and warnings."

"But I ignored them."

"You foolish child, ignoring what a woman like Mavda would advise to you. You just thought she was some crazy old hag always saying 'heh heh heh' to everything!" Mavda's husband finally spoke up, and not in his gibberish language.

'I know what I have to do," Aeron said, garbing over Elena a uniquely designed drape. Mavda nodded.

**Moments later...**

Aeron held Elena in his arms, Mavda holding the Oracles Chain for the next victim of the curse. Aeron had his back torwards the gaping chasm to the Otherworld. He slowly fell back, and jumped.

He and Elena were going headfirst into the abyss, and Aeron slowly said,

"Elena, I'm so sorry for not paying attention to you. But I will promise you that we will be, and always be..."

"Together..." A faint reply Aeron swore he heard.

**As for Mavda...**

Mavda walked out of the area of the Towers, knowing she'd need to find the next victim of the curse. Hopefully that victim wouldn't end up like Elena.

**What happened next...**

It was a darker age of Elyria. Elena and Aeron's names were completely forgotten, and more and more people were plauged with the curse. The majority were dealt with the Empire, and Mavda kept on taking the others to the Towers. However, until there's one successful completion of turning the Curse around for one victim, people will keep ending like Elena.

**A new era has begun.**


End file.
